Meeting Mac, Bloo and Bastian
Ratchet and the gang are walking on the sidewalk when a crowd conversation was occurred. ???: Are you sure he is gone, Bloo? Bloo: Check. Terrance is nowhere in sight. ???: Whew, that's good. Right, Mac? Mac: I don't know, Reese. Terrance might find other ways to sneak up on us. Bloo: Like that? - The gang suddenly stopped when Bloo is pointed at them. Ratchet: What do you say? Clank: Pardon me? Mac: Bloo, relax. These guys are pedestrians. Kiva: To be clear, we're heroes. Bloo: Oh, yeah? Name one example! Kiva: The battle in New York City. Mac: Oh...my...gosh... I don't believe it! It's the Galactic Rangers!!! Kiva: Pretty much. Ratchet: Reese? Rydell? Trunks: You know them? Ratchet: Yeah, during the first journeys. Kiva: Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Reese: Well, we are walking around town until Bloo spotted you guys. Raine: More like disruptive. Kiva: Yeah, Mac, you better learn to keep your imaginary friend of yours under control. Mac: Huh??? How did you know about that? Kiva: Well, he's not human. Bloo: Wow... She does have a point there. Mac: What brings you guys here anyway? Sasha: Mr. Bax send us here by request. Kiva: Yeah. His son, Bastian, need some friends to accompany with. Bloo: Well, that's easier said than done. Mac: Don't you dare, Bloo!!! Kiva: I'm with Mac on that one. Ratchet: Why the cold shoulder? Mac: *quietly* Bloo can get things too far, no matter what the decision. Kiva: No kidding. After all, I've been keeping an eye on you and Bloo's own adventures. Including the Bendy incident at Foster's, which I know it was Bendy's fault, not you and your friends, Bloo. Trunks: Are you talking about cartoon Bendy or imaginary friend Bendy??? Goten: I didn't know there are two of them.. Kiva: Imaginary friend Bendy, Trunks. That was created by a kid named Greg that came into Foster's one day and cause trouble, blaming on Bloo and his friends for something they didn't do. Like breaking the vase in the arcade room, eating chips leaving crumbs on the floor and a whole bunch of bad deeds. Once, he used a phone thingy and using it to blame Bloo causing Herriman to restrict him from TV, video games and paddleball. Goten: Whoa... Trunks: Framing him is kinda harsh. Bloo: That was only half the story, Trunks. I turn the tables on him to clear my name. Clank: By causing sabotage, which Bendy can use to his advantage? Goten: But, wouldn't that get Bloo into more trouble, instead of clearing his name? Kiva: Well, Bloo tried to prove Bendy was lying to Herriman and Frankie, but that backfired. Luckily, I figured after this is over, I would visit Foster's to show them proof that Bendy was doing all the bad deeds. Trunks: And you have the proof? Kiva: Yeah, I have photos inside my backpack. Ratchet: In that case, you better not lose it. That pack's too important for a fair trial. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. Genis: I think we're almost to the school. Kiva: Wonderful. - But the escort quickly changed into a chase, as they are confronted by Mac's older brother. Category:Scenes